30 ways to make the Axis Powers happy
by pluiepluie
Summary: Just some simple ways to make Italy, Japan and Germany happy
1. Chapter 1

**30 Ways to make the Axis Powers happy~**

* * *

**~Very first Fanfiction ((If this is even a fan fiction...))**

**...Okay, so... I'm writing these out of sheer boredom and if they turn out okay, then I'll add more ((I'll do more than 30 ways I mean)) to this / make one for the Allies and the Soviets~ Please, please, please review. ;^; If you want, you can flame. I also would really love advice on how to do these.. ~**

* * *

1. Give Italy all the pasta and mass produced white flags he could ever want. After all, pasta is an Italian's first and last love~

2. Go cosplay with Japan. Wouldn't it be fun seeing him in kawaii neko maid cosplay?

3. Take Italy to a park for a few hours and make sure he 1) does not flirt with random, pretty girls and 2) England is very, very far away so Germany can have a few hours to watch and or read his pornography... Kinky.. Right?

4. Help Italy find super cute kitties with super soft fur and hope germany doesn't find them later that night sleeping in his potatoes.. That would be bad...

5. Watch anime and read manga with Japan. He must be an oktau... ((don't for get the ice cream for that epic manga reading!))

6. Get Germany a really big bag of potatoes... I bet he would really like that...

* * *

**~ Did I mention I'm only putting 6 ways in every chapter? ^^' Well... I think I should...~**

**((I'm sorry I failed.. ;^;))**

**~ PluPlu**


	2. Chapter 2

**~30 ways to make the Axis Powers happy part 2!~ Enjoy ((Hopefully. XD This sucks))**

* * *

7. Dress up as Germany and pull on Italy's curl~

8. Go find Greece, put cat ears on him and take him to Japan; Because you know, Japan digs Greece's sexy cat ears.

9. Teach Italy how to throw a grenade. Save Germany some time and effort~

10. Make Italy a 'Incase you get your curl tangled with with your brtother's when you two sleep together' kit. Could come in handy sometime.

11. Make sure the next time Italy wants to give Japan a ride, kiddnap Japan so he does not haveto go through that terrible expirience of Italy's driving yet again.

12. Shine bright like [a] Doitsu in honor of Doitsu~ *Inset heart here*

* * *

**:D Okay~! My sweetheart of a friend DaifukuBun gave me number seven after school a few days ago~ She's such a sweetheart~ ((Her stories are AMAZING by the way~)) ^^ Well... I'll update this soon.. Hopefully tomorrow~! See ya~**

**~PluPlu**


	3. I suck

**WELL as you can see, NO UPDATES! What's wrong with me!? Yeesh... I _do_ plan on finishing this by next week ;~; I totally forgot I still was doing this/didn't delete it... Oh well! Since I suck, I'll let you people vote on what Germanic country I do next for this "30 things" thing ((No Germania ((Is that right?)) or Doitsu himself.. :/)) So the choices are:**

**A) for the A-awesome Gilbert ((Prussia))**

**B) for the BoyxBoy lover Elizabeta ((Hungary))**

**C) for the Chopin loving Rodrich ((Austria))**

**See what I did there? ^^ ((My friend with me votes B apparently... I can't choose between dear Roddy or my role model Eli ((My petnames XD))... So hard!))**

**So yeah! :) I might write a story or something so if you feel the need, you can request something :D Sounds good? I hope so! ^^**

* * *

See ya~!

love,

PluPlu~


	4. Chapter 3

**Aha! I'm done! I'll post the other two chapters in a sec lovelies AND I'll post the first two chapters of 30 ways to make Hungary happy! :D Yay time!**

* * *

13. Make a trail of kitties leading to Japan's house... A few minutes later... Wait for it... Wait for it... BAM! Giripan just happened~

14. Find Italy a pretty maid dress ((Maybe go ask Hungary... If she's not busy watching Prussia take Austria's vital regions, that is..)) so he can pretend to be Germany's maid.

15. Help Germany with taking care of Austria, such as, making him cakes, tea and keeping him inside the house so the poor thing doesn't get lost~ *Insert heart*

16. Help poor Japan look older- if it's even possible- so Italy will let him drink things other than juice.

17. Have Italy show you some things he's made and compliment them, no matter how stupid they are.. ^^

18. Drag Prussia off to a bar somewhere far away from Germany so he can have some him time without his awesome big brother, well, being... Prussia...

* * *

** I have to do an Austria one of these.. :3 I just might do 15 reasons for him and smoosh it in with Hungary's~ I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing~ :3**

**Haha I have to tend to me shemijis now~**

**Byyyeee!**

**~love, **

**PluPlu~ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Woo-hoo! ^^ Gosh I'm so happy this is done and over with! :D**

* * *

19. At night before Japan gets home, start a nice bath for him and get his cozy track suit out. Make sure his windows are France-picture proof too...

20. How about let Italy bathe in pasta? Wouldn't he just LOVE that?

21. When, and if, while Germany is watching Austria and Austria, bless his soul, runs off to find a bakery that is having a fantastic sale and get's lost, let Doitsu watch some porn or clean gis guns or something relaxing. I'm sure it wont be too hard to go find the poor thing before he ends up quite a while away. Maybe, if you make a trail of sheet music, he might follow it~ hehe

22. Let Japan read his manga while you make an Italy-friendly meeting for him.

23. Take Italy to go see his brother~ Who knows ,Italy might be happy to see Spain~ ^^

24. Get all of the problematic/annoying people in Germany's life and hide them for a day or two.. Except Austria... I totally call him...

* * *

**See you next chapter! :D**

**~love, **

**PluPlu~ Chu~!**

((sorry if there are mistakes! Tell me if you find any!))


	6. Chapter 5

**Aaaaanndd it's OVER! :D Thank you to those of you who actually carde about this! :D**

* * *

25. Let Japan and Germany talk for a while while you take Italy to go flirt with women or to go pet cats.

Ita-chan out for some nummy snacks!

27. Take Japan to Greece to sight see and if there are cats, follow them! They could be a very happy Greece at the end of the kitty trail~ Also, don't forget to remind Japan the bring his camera!

28. Compliment Germany on his army stratagies and his football ((soccer)) teams- Munich and Berlin- on making it to the finals this year in London! They did good so, he must be proud~

29. Let Italy hang out with big brother France for a while~

30. Since we've complimented Germany and Italy, how about compliment Japan on everything.. Other than tentacle porn.. That's a no-no...

* * *

**See you soon! xoxo**

**~love, **

**PluPlu~ Mwah!**


End file.
